


Covert Tape

by entanglednow



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Covert Tape

Chuck had originally been in two minds about wearing a wire.

Now both minds were in agreement.

"Where's Sarah?"

Casey's eye was twitching, which suggested he was liable to crush things if he asked any more questions.

Chuck decided he would stall for time by loosening his tie, but Casey's espionage powers were wise to this tactic.

"Strip."

"Can we talk about this?"

"Strip now," Casey said in a more determined tone of voice. "And I'll be generous with where I put the tape."

Casey demonstrated its sticking power in a way that was brief, but harsh.

"Ow, ok, stripping."


End file.
